parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. 4 (Crossover style)
A video game-spoof of 2014's Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Wii U "Super Smash Bros. 4". Cast *Mickey Mouse as Mario *Donald Duck as Luigi *Minnie Mouse as Peach *Scar (The Lion King) as Bowser *Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) as Yoshi *Elsa (Frozen) as Rosalina *Pascal (Tangled) as Luma *Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Bowser Jr. *Banzai (The Lion King) as Larry Koopa *Nne (with Tano as extra) (The Lion Guard) as Roy Koopa *Shenzi (The Lion King) as Wendy O. Koopa *Cheezi (The Lion Guard) as Iggy Koopa *Chungu (The Lion Guard) as Morton Koopa Jr. *Ed (The Lion King) as Lemmy Koopa *Janja (The Lion Guard) as Ludwig von Koopa *Boog (Open Season) as Donkey Kong *Elliot (Open Season) as Diddy Kong *Hercules as Little Mac *Peter Pan as Link *Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) as Zelda *Jane Darling (Peter Pan) as Sheik *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) as Ganondorf *K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) as Toon Link *Gearshift (Skylanders) as Samus *Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) as Zero Suit Samus *Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) as Pit *Pocahontas as Palutena *Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) as Marth *Topher (Total Drama) as Ike *Arthur Pendragon (The Sword in the Stone) as Robin *Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster) as Kirby *Prince John (Robin Hood) as King Dedede *Puss in Boots as Meta Knight *Robin Hood as Fox *Kion (The Lion Guard) as Pikachu *Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) as Charizard *Balto as Lucario *Daizy (Wow Wow Wubbzy!) as Jigglypuff *Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) as Greninja *Dash Parr (The Incredibles) as Ness *Johnny Bravo as Captain Falcon *Mowgli (The Jungle Book) as Villager *Milo James Thatch (Atlantis) as Olimar *Leo San Juan (Legend Quest) as Alph *Moana as Female Wii Fit Trainer *Maui (Moana) as Male Wii Fit Trainer *Robin (Teen Titans Go!) as Shulk *Alex (Madagascar) as Pac-Man *Astro Boy as Mega Man *Aladdin as Sonic *Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) as Falco *Pete as Wario *Merida (Brave) as Lucina *Varian (Tangled) as Dark Pit *Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) as Dr. Mario *WALL-E as R.O.B. *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit as Mr. Game & Watch *Pluto/Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) as Duck Hunt *Soto (Ice Age) as Mewtwo *Danny Williams (My Little Pony) as Lucas *Prince Derek (Swan Princess) as Roy *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) as Ryu *Simba (The Lion King) as Cloud *Badili (The Lion Guard) as Corrin *Sibella (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) as Bayonetta Gallery Mickey Mouse in House of Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Mario Donald Duck in House of Mouse.jpg|Donald Duck as Luigi Minnie Mouse in Mickey, Donald, Goofy The Three Musketeers.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Peach Scar in The Lion King-0.jpg|Scar as Bowser Arlo about friendly.png|Arlo as Yoshi Elsa in Frozen.jpg|Elsa as Rosalina Pascal.jpg|Pascal as Luma Young Kovu in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride.jpg|Young Kovu as Bowser Jr. Banzai in The Lion King.jpg|Banzai as Larry Koopa Nne-img.png|Nne Tano-img.png|(with Tano as extra) (The Lion Guard) as Roy Koopa Shenzi in The Lion King.jpg|Shenzi as Wendy O. Koopa Cheezi-img-2.png|Cheezi as Iggy Koopa Chungu-img-2.png|Chungu as Morton Koopa Jr. Ed-42.png|Ed as Lemmy Koopa Janja.png|Janja as Ludwig von Koopa Boog in Open Season 3.jpg|Boog as Donkey Kong Elliot in Open Season Shorts.jpg|Elliot as Diddy Kong Hercules in Hercules 1997.jpg|Hercules as Little Mac Peter Pan in Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan as Link Wendy Darling.jpg|Wendy Darling as Zelda Jane Darling.jpg|Jane Darling as Sheik Captain Hook in Peter Pan.jpg|Captain Hook as Ganondorf K.O.-0.png|K.O. as Toon Link Gearshift Skylanders.jpg|Gearshift as Samus Detona-Ralph-31.jpeg|Sergeant Calhoun as Zero Suit Samus Sherman.png|Sherman as Pit Pocahontas in Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas as Palutena 500full.jpg|Prince Phillip as Marth Topheraudition.jpeg|Topher as Ike Arthur (The Sword in the Stone).jpg|Arthur Pendragon as Robin Toaster in The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue.jpg|Toaster as Kirby Prince John Disney.jpg|Prince John as King Dedede Puss in Boots in Puss in Boots.jpg|Puss in Boots as Meta Knight Disney robin hood.png|Robin Hood as Fox Kion.png|Kion as Pikachu Jake Long 3.png|Jake Long as Charizard Balto in Balto 2 Wolf Quest.jpg|Balto as Lucario Daizy-wow-wow-wubbzy-4.49.jpg|Daizy as Jigglypuff Mantis kung fu panda 3.png|Mantis as Greninja Dash Parr in The Incredibles.jpg|Dash Parr as Ness Johnny bravo.gif|Johnny Bravo as Captain Falcon Mowgli in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Mowgli as Villager Milo James Thatch.jpg|Milo James Thatch as Olimar Leo San Juan.jpeg|Leo San Juan as Alph Moana in Gone Fishing.jpg|Moana as Female Wii Fit Trainer Maui in Gone Fishing.jpg|Maui as Male Wii Fit Trainer Robin.png|Robin as Shulk Alex in Madagascar.jpg|Alex as Pac-Man Toby Tenma smile.jpeg|Astro Boy as Mega Man Aladdin in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Aladdin as Sonic Wilbur (The Rescuers).jpg|Wilbur as Falco Pete in House of Mouse.jpg|Pete as Wario Merida in Brave.jpg|Merida as Lucina Varian.jpg|Varian as Dark Pit Basil of Baker Street-0.png|Basil of Baker Street as Dr. Mario WALL-E.png|WALL-E as R.O.B. IMG oswald.png|Oswald the Lucky Rabbit as Mr. Game & Watch Pluto in Mickey's Magical Christmas Snowed in at the House of Mouse.jpg|Pluto, Scuttle in Disney's House of Mouse.jpg|and Scuttle as Duck Hunt Soto.jpg|Soto as Mewtwo Char 12133.jpg|Danny Williams as Lucas Prince Derek in The Swan Princess II Escape from Castle Mountain.jpg|Prince Derek as Roy Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 2.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Ryu Simba in The Lion King.jpg|Simba as Cloud Badili-img.png|Badili as Corrin Sibella in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School.jpg|Sibella as Bayonetta Category:Super Smash Bros Video Game Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs